There is a general desire in the sliding door industry to provide a driving system which may be installed or retrofitted into any existing sliding doors or windows regardless of their style and geometry.
It is also generally desired to be able to avoid overloading of a driving system for automatic sliding doors, as it is rather expensive and time consuming to repair an overloaded system.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a driving system which may fulfil the above desire or which may at least provide a useful alternative.